Blood Relations
by callmebirdie
Summary: Vicki's niece comes for a visit. Does she have something to hide? Can she help Vicki and Henry with their new case? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Relations**

**You all probably know me. I've written several fanficts already. This is my newest one. It's a new twist in a good series.**

**Vicki's niece comes for a visit and Henry is mad. He cannot do anything to her. She helps on one of their cases and knows more than Henry does. Its not love but adventure. New characters liven up the story with some of the old. Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I could.**

Chapter 1

Snow fell lightly. The streets of Toronto were quiet. Few people were walking in the dark and cold. Lights could be seen in several windows.

One of those lights was on in Vicki Nelson Investigations. Vicki and her assistant, Coreen, were looking over some books.

Henry, Vicki's vampire partner, appeared suddenly. "Any luck?"

Vicki jumped. "No, not yet. Some help would be nice."

"Sorry. For once I don't know what the thing is."

A cathedral tolled midnight. The bells echoed off the buildings. It woke Vicki out of her book stupor. "Shoot. I have to go." She grabbed her coat off the stand.

"Where are you going?" Henry watched her. He heart beat seemed a little fast.

"My niece is coming in on a red-eye flight. She lands in fifteen."

"Need a ride?"

"No you just stay and help Coreen. Can I borrow your car?"

"Here," Henry threw her the keys.

"Thanks." Vicki raced out of the office as she pushed her glasses up her nose. She speeded all the way to the airport.

She stood waiting by one of the gates. The plane had just landed. She watched for a familiar face.

A girl, who looked to be in her twenties, walked out. She smiled and headed towards Vicki. She had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He skin was a little pale.

"Kay." Vicki hugged her niece.

"Hi, Aunt Vicki. Thanks for letting me stay while I'm here."

"No problem. You never told me why you came."

"I'll tell you later. Nice car." By now, the pair had made it to the borrowed car.

"It's a friend's. You may meet him. He's at the office right now."

"Cool."

The family pair were back at the office in twenty minutes. Henry and Coreen were still pouring over books. They didn't look up until Vicki said something.

"Coreen, Henry. This is my niece, Kay."

Coreen turned towards them. "Hi. Is that _Twilight_ in your hand?"

Kay held up the book. "Guilty as charged. It's one of my favorites. I love vampires and werewolves. I wish I could meet one."

"You know that vampires aren't real." Henry stood defiant in Vicki's doorway.

"Maybe, but I wish they were. You're Henry Fitzroy, the comic book author. Aunt Vicki, you didn't tell me you knew the author of _Blood Price."_

"I prefer to call them graphic novels," Henry frowned.

"I believe manga are the only things allowed that title. Everything else is comic books."

"You sound like Mike."

"He would call you a cartoonist." Kay smiled.

"He already has." Henry sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Do you still see Mike, Aunt Vicki?" She turned to her aunt.

"Once in a while. He helps me on cases." Vicki smiled as her niece's memory.

"Kay," Coreen spoke up in the silence. "Where are you from?"

"Minnesota, actually. I live with my mom."

"Why are you here?" Henry almost hissed.

"Henry." Vicki shot him a glare.

"It's okay." Kay intervened. "I'm here on assignment for my job. I work in a lab that specializes in bats. I'm here to get info on the ones here. It's a night job, so you won't see much of me. In fact, when I sleep, it's almost as if I am dead." Kay laughed.

"I know someone like that," Vicki smirked.

"Anyway, you guys can go back to what you were doing. I'm going for a walk."

"It's 1 a.m."

"I've been studying bats for three years. I've adapted their schedule."

"Would you like some company?" Henry offered.

"That would be nice."

"Don't take advantage of her, Henry." Vicki warned.

"I won't." Henry led the way out of the office and into the cold night.

**What do you think of the first chapter? Please review. Review honestly. I won't take it personally. I'll just use it to get better at writing. I'll put the next chapter up soon. There's only five chapters so its short. Good things come in short packages. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! How many of you liked my first chapter? I hope a lot. Here is the second chapter. It's not as interesting as the first, but it has some new information. Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish.**

Chapter 2

The pair were some way from the office when Henry asked the one question Kay didn't like. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty five," Kay smiled.

"How old are you really?"

"It's that obvious? I'm eight hundred years old. Happy? What about you?"

"I'm almost five hundred. Being turned at seventeen, that feels like a long time."

"I know your story, Fitzroy. Christina told me."

"You knew her?" Henry stopped in his tracks. He wasn't expecting that answer.

"Know her? Who do you think changed her? One day she came to me with a problem. She had fallen in love with a mortal. She said he begged to join her. I told her to heed his request."

"You knew the human feelings wouldn't make it through the transformation?"

"I knew." Kay continued down the street. Henry kept pace with her.

"How are you able to live with a human?" There was no hesitation.

"Vicki's sister knows what I am. She feels safe, because I don't drink human blood."

"What kind of blood do you drink?"

"Have you ever read the _Twilight_ books?" She switched gears.

"No. I try to make people believe that vampires are not real."

"Meyer tells the story of a group of vampires that live on the blood of animals."

"Is that why your eyes flashed red back in the office?"

"You saw that?" You're faster than you look. Yes, that's why my eyes are red instead of black." She sighed. "I better get back. Vicki needs to know the truth." Kay started walking back the way they had come.

"Wait." Henry grabbed her arm.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what a Yowie Yahoo is?"

"I'm surprised you don't know. It's an Australian Vampire." She continued on.

Vicki was still awake as Kay walked in. Coreen had already left. She stood from her chair. "Let me see you." She inspected He niece's neck.

"Vicki, Henry wouldn't bite me. He knows better."

"What do you mean? Who said I was looking for bite marks?"

"I'm not related to you. I'm an eight hundred year old nightwalker."

"Why my family?" She sighed and turned away from the girl. "Have you been drinking from my sister?"

"No. Human blood has no taste to me. It's too bland."

"Who's do you drink than?"

"Animal."

"Okay."

"Henry told me you need help finding a Yowie Yahoo."

"We don't even know what it is."

"It's an Australian Vampire."

"How do you know?" Vicki sat is her chair. She removed her glasses.

"I've been around eight hundred years. I've been around this world three times over. With my travel, I've collected every piece of vampire lore from every county."

"So we have another one walking around this city. What are their weaknesses?"

"Sunlight and Dingo dogs."

"Are they strong?"

"Like any other vampire." Kay starred at the window. "The sun will be up soon. I need to feed. I'll be back before then." She started out the door.

"Be careful we don't need any more unusual murders. Mike is already on my ass about the Yowie Yahoo's victims."

"Don't worry. No human will be harmed by me."

**The Yowie Yahoo is actually from Scooby-Doo. I couldn't think up a better villain than one that I know.**

**Have fun reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coreen came in early the next morning. She placed a cup of coffee on Vicki's desk. "Any luck?"

Vicki yawned. She had only gotten a couple hours sleep. "Yeah. A Yowie Yahoo is an Australian vampire." She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Who told you that? Henry?"

"No, the eight hundred year old vampire pretending to be my niece did."

"What? Kay?"

"Yes, Kay."

"What about Kay?" Mike Celluci, one of Toronto's homicide detectives, walked in. "Is she here?"

"She came last night," Vicki sighed. "She has something to tell you."

"Where is she? She can tell me now."

"She's sleeping now. She'll be up after sunset."

"Okay. Anyway, I have something you may find interesting. Another body was found this morning. Blood completely gone. Has Henry been out?"

"You know it wasn't him. Anything else?"

"Yes, a moose was found also without blood. Any idea?"

"Yeah. The body may be the work of the Yowie Yahoo."

"The what?" Mike seemed suspicious.

"Yowie Yahoo. It's an Australian vampire. I'm checking tonight."

"Fine, but if another body shows up we have a problem." He waved as he left.

Night came too slow. Eventually, the sun set. Kay and Henry appeared at the same time.

"That still bugs me." Vicki held a file to her chest. The two vampires had scared her. "Mike's coming to talk to you, Kay."

"You didn't tell him?" Kay raised an eyebrow.

"No, you get to. He should be here soon."

"Who should be here soon?" Mike walked in on cue. "Kay, there you are. I came by earlier but you were asleep." He hugged her.

"Yes, well I am a night walker." She shrugged as he let her go.

"Wait. You're a. . ."

"Yes, I'm a vampire. Just like Henry."

"How long?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Eight hundred years."

"You're older than Fitzroy? That's funny."

"Technically, she would be like my grandmother," Henry smirked.

"I turned the girl, who turned him. Enough about us. We have a Yowie Yahoo to find."

"An Australian vampire? Can't you two sense him?" Mike crossed his arms.

"He hasn't set off mine." Henry frowned at the man.

"He has mine," Kay smirked. "I'm more in tune with it. It drinks animal and human blood, but prefers human."

"That's why we have a moose corpse," Mike nodded.

"That was me. I needed to feed."

"When's the next one supposed to show up?"

"Three days. Animal blood lasts longer than human."

"Really?" Henry turned to her. He seemed interested. "What about taste?"

"It tastes much better than human. Human tastes like rust. But it takes years to get use to it."

"Enough blood talk." Mike interrupted. He was rubbing his neck. Some months before, Mike had saved Henry, by letting him drink his blood. It was not intentional.

"Sorry," Kay smirked. "What do you know about the vampire, other than what I told you?"

"Just that," Coreen commented. "I tried looking it up, but came all I came up with was Scooby-Doo."

"Henry, have you ever been to Australia?"

"No. I try to stay away from local legends."

"The Yowie Yahoo is like every other vampire. It is strong, fast and hungry all the time. The only difference is that they are less civilized."

"Great." Mike threw up his hands. "How do you kill one?"

Kay shuffled her feet. "That I don't know. I got ran out of the country before I could find out. The people had hired hunters."

"Can't you take on a couple of hunters?"

"A couple? I had over two dozen after me. Some still are after me. They past my story down through the line. That's why I left Minnesota. One of them found me there."

"You led one of them to my sister!" Vicki almost pounced on the vampire.

Kay moved out of the way. She appeared behind Mike. "Your sister won't remember me. I made it so that if I had to leave, she would forget about me."

"You better hope so."

"Are we going hunting?" Henry seemed calm.

"Vicki, you and Henry take the north half of the city. Mike and I will take the south," Kay instructed.

"What about me?" Coreen bounced up and down.

"You are staying here. See if you can find out anything about how to kill it. This may help." She produced a thick, leather bound book. Its leather had faded to a dull grey. "My mentor wrote that before she was staked for helping me. She traveled the world and wrote legends from every culture. I added some information."

"This should help." Coreen took the volume and sat down to read.

"Let's go."

"I need to talk to you," Vicki insisted. "Henry go with Mike."

"No, you need protection." Henry shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Kay disappeared. She reappeared behind Henry. He hands where on his neck. "Careful what you say, Fitzroy. I may be old, but I'm more powerful than you." She released him. Henry rubbed his neck.

"Besides," Kay smiled. "You and Mike need to work out your differences. You both like Vicki, deal with it." She pulled the private investigator out the door, leaving two surprised men.

Both women walked slowly north from the office. It was pitch dark with only a few street lights lit. The pair was silent for some time.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kay pulled Vicki away from a hole in the sidewalk.

"First tell me how you knew both Henry and Mike like me."

"When I was . . . alive, I had a good sense about people. Just by watching them I could tell how they felt and what they were thinking. When I was reborn that sense doubled with my others. When Mike was near, Henry tensed. His eyes would dart to the door. Yesterday, when I asked you if you see Mike, Henry's face dropped. Tonight, Mike shifted slightly when he noticed Henry."

"You're pretty good. Maybe you should have gone with Mike."

"You don't know which you like more."

"I still have some feelings for Mike, but Henry has saved my life more than once."

"You love him"

"Who?"

"Mike."

Maybe.

Kay was about to reply when she heard a noise in the dark. It sounded like the safety on a gun. She pushed Vicki aside as a bullet hit the sidewalk at their feet. It flashed briefly. Kay screamed.

"Kay?" Vicki knelt next to the vampire.

"I'm okay. It just burnt my eyes for a second."

"I finally found you." A male voice spoke from a few feet away. It had an accent with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey there. Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. I've been busy helping my mom with my niece and nephew. I also have been writing a new story. I'm putting the first chapter up soon. It's called **_**The Nothing Obstacles. **_**It's a KH and Twilight story. Have fun reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Azreal VanCure, it's been a while." Kay smirked as she stood. She moved in front of Vicki. He eyes were blood red. She starred at the man. He wore old cloths that looked too big. His black hair was streaked with grey. His face was lined with age. Only his green-grey eyes looked young.

"Paris, 1995. You jumped off the Eiffel Tower." Azreal pointed his gun.

"Yes. You've been after me for your whole life. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Not until you are dead, Katherine Van DerCool." He fired in quick succession.

Kay picked up Vicki and tried to run. One bullet hit her arm. The pair stumbled as Kay clutched her arm. It looked as if she had burned the whole ligament.

"Like my new bullets?" Azreal stood over her. He leveled the gun at her head. "Ultraviolet bullets. Portable sunshine. Finally, this is good-bye."

Kay waited for the bang, but none came. She looked up. Vicki had disarmed the hunter. He was out cold on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Vicki emptied the guns cartilages.

"For now. If this doesn't heal in the next few hours, I'll need to feed." Kay winced as Vicki helped her stand.

"Let's head back."

Coreen gasped as Vicki and Kay came in. She helped Kay into a chair. "What happened out there?"

"We ran into a hunter." Vicki turned to the phone. She dialed Mike's cell. They talked a few minutes before hanging up. "The guys are on their way back. Anything, Coreen?"

"The only way to kill a Yowie Yahoo is to stick it in direct sunlight. It can't be killed any other way."

"Great," Vicki turned back to her friend. "How are you?"

"I've been better. Let me see the bullets you took." Kay took one for the bullets in her good hand. It was the basic shape. In the head was an open space. When she shook it, the section started to glow. "Only VanCure could have created these."

"What happened?" Henry and Mike walked in the door. Mike walked over to Kay. Henry went to Vicki.

"One of the hunter's came." Kay winced as she sat straighter in the chair. "He shot me."

"Can I arrest him?" Mike snarled as he looked at the wound. "A bullet doesn't do this."

"It does when it's designed to kill a vampire."

"Who could have created these?" Henry rolled a bullet between two fingers.

"I'll tell you after I feed. This won't heal without fresh blood." Kay stood shakily.

"Drink from me," Coreen offered.

"No, I haven't drunk human blood in seven hundred years. I'm not starting now."

"You may have to." Henry pointed to the sky outside. "The sun is nearly up."

"I know a secret spot out in the woods. I'll feed then go there for the day. The sunlight can't reach it."

"Let one of us go with you," Vicki suggested.

"No, all humans would be in danger. I give up my sane mind when I feed. I may come after you. I'll be back after dark. I'll explain then." Kay disappeared in a flash. Henry sighed and followed her out.

It was Vicki's turn to sigh. "Coreen, look some one up for me."

"Who?" Coreen sat at her computer.

"Azreal VanCure."

"On it."

Mike, will you see if he has a record anywhere?"

"I'll get back to you this afternoon." Mike nodded as he left for work.

"I need some sleep. I'll be in my office." Vicki shut the door behind her.

**Hello again. This is the fourth chapter. Like it? I actually had to chop this down a little. I created a new chapter with the rest. You may find out more about Kay. Well you'll just have to wait and see.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Vicki," someone whispered in her ear.

"What?" Vicki sat up and stretched. She looked around. Kay stood near her desk. "Kay! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "All better." Kay wore a long sleeve, red shirt and black pin-striped pants.

"I was worried."

"I figured. You had Coreen look up Azreal." She held a writing pad in her hand.

"I wanted to see who he was." Vicki shrugged as she stood.

"Who is he?" Henry sat in Vicki's desk chair.

"The VanCure family has been after me for generations. Azreal and I were friends before he became a hunter. On his eighteenth birthday, like his father, he got my story. He confronted me that night. I leafed soon after. He started hunting me the next day." Kay sighed as she finished.

"Who are you? Did you know about the vampires before you were turned?"

"My full name is Katherine Van DerCool."

"Van DerCool! The family of hunters. I thought they died out years ago." Henry stood from the chair.

"They did. I am the last. I was the youngest daughter. I had fallen into the underworld, as some would call it. I started hanging out with a vampire. I knew what he was from the start, but I could stop seeing him. I was taught that all vamps were evil and needed to be killed on sight. I didn't do that with him. I ended up saving him from another hunter. I died two years after meeting him. My parents never suspected."

"What about the VanCures?" Mike spoke up. He had walked in just before her explanation.

"Jared VanCure was my father's dearest friend. He saw me rise. He vowed he would see me in my grave permanently. My story has been pasted though the line ever since. Azreal is the last in his line. His wife died young. He has no heir to retell the story to."

"What was he talking about?" Vicki cut in. "Something about Paris."

"The last time I seen him was in 1995. He had chased me to Paris. We were facing off on top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Did you really jump?"

"Yes, I did. I got away after that. It took him this long to track me here."

"Did you and he ever have a relationship?" Henry paced the room.

"Yes, much like yours and Christina's. I just didn't feed from him. By then I had controlled my hunger and fed from animals. I loved him dearly."

"He still loves you." Vicki sighed, "he hesitated on the trigger. I was able to disarm him then."

"Why Paris?" Henry blurted out.

"Azreal and I promised each other that we would go to Paris. He was not going to join the family business. I wanted him to remember that promise."

"How stable is VanCure?" Mike stood from next to the wall.

"He's pretty sane. He wouldn't hurt a human. Why?"

"VanCure has seen Vicki's face and knows you two are close. She'll need a guard, in case he comes looking for her."

"You're right." Kay and Henry answered in unison. They looked at each other.

"You'll have to do it, Mike." Kay still looked at Henry. "Why don't you three go out for supper, my treat. You can discuss the plan from there. I need to talk to Henry for a minute."

"Okay," Mike, Vicki and Coreen left quickly. Vicki took one look at the pair before closing the door.

"You're leaving." Henry still looked at the door.

"When the Yowie Yahoo is taken care of, then I'm leaving. I shouldn't have let VanCure get this close. I need to lay a false trail and head for Italy."

"Are you from there?"

"Yes, my parents are from Russia. They had to flee because the people thought they had become what they hunted. My two older brothers are from Russia as well." Kay sighed. Her memories were flooding back to her. "Shall we join them?"

"I have to get back. I have a deadline coming up. Plus I need to feed."

"I'll leave a note for Vicki. Good-night, my Lord." She bowed, mockingly.

"Very funny. Good-night." Henry disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Kay laughed as she wrote the note and left to feed.

**Hello. I'm sorry this took so long to put up. I've been helping my mom with some stuff. I hope you live the latest chapter because I only wrote two more. Sorry it's so short but I am not good at writing long stories. Have fun reading and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week went by with no new bodies. Vicki and Kay worked to find a pattern in the previous victims. None of the victims knew each other and raged from teens to women in their thirties.

It was a busy Friday, Vicki had had client after client come in. Finally as the sun set, the last one left. Vicki sighed as the door closed behind him.

Kay stretched as she walked into the office. "Anything new?"

"Nothing, other than a new list of clients. I can't work on the Yowie Yahoo case tonight."

Kay stiffened, "That's okay. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." She grabbed a sweatshirt and left. It was several blocks before she turned around and spoke to the dark. "You can stop following me."

A dark figure came out of the shadows. The man looked to be in his forties. His black hair had thin stripes of grey. His black eyes appeared endless.

"You're the Yowie Yahoo." Kay smiled sweetly.

"I'm surprised you know me." His teeth gleamed white in the moonlight.

"I've been around eight hundred years. I know a lot about this world."

The vamps circled each other for several minutes. The Yahoo lashed out first. Kay dodged and attacked back. Her eyes were blood red once again.

They went back and forth like this. To any normal, they looked like they were just circling. Kay had deep marks on her arms. Blood ran down the Yahoo's chest.

Kay jumped back from her latest attack. "Have fun in the underworld." She ducked as Azreal fired a single bullet.

The bullet caught the Yowie Yahoo in the forehead. He burst into flames. The wind carried his ashes away.

"Thanks." She turned to the hunter.

"I don't like helping a vampire, but I heard about the killings. And seeing that you don't drink humans, I figured it wasn't you." Azreal gruffed loudly.

Kay nodded and turned her back on him. She needed to tell Vicki the good news.

"Wait," he grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about all that I've done. I shouldn't have gone into the family business."

"I know. I have to get back. My friends will worry."

"I'm quitting the job as of now. You are free from me." Azreal whispered. He knew only she could hear him. "I still love you."

"And I you." Kay sighed and continued on to the office.

"What's wrong? You look like you've been to hell and back." Vicki sat up in her chair. She had seen the marks on the girl's arms.

"First, the Yowie Yahoo is dead. Azreal killed him. Kay retold what had happened and why she had left in the first place. Vicki didn't interrupt.

"Why did he help you?" Henry's voice sounded from the doorway.

"He said he knew it wasn't me killing people. He figured the vamp would come to me."

"We should celebrate. No more people giving us a bad name." Henry smirked.

"You two go. I have some things to do."

"Things?" Vicki grabbed her light coat.

"Nothing illegal, police officer."

"All right, I'll be back later." The pair left with nods.

"It's time for me to go." Kay sighed heavily.

"Are you sure?" Mike had walked in, missing the pair.

"Yeah, Vicki has enough on her plate. I don't need to add hunters. I'll be back, I don't know when, but I will. Take care of her, Mike. She needs you."

"I'll watch her. I'll even help, Fitzroy."

"Good. Tell her good-bye for me."

"I will."

Kay disappeared with a wave.

XXXX

Mike was sitting in Vicki's chair when she and Henry got back. He relayed Kay's message with a sigh and tear.

Vicki held her tears until both men had left. She spent the rest of the night starring out the window.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Completely horrible? This is the second to last chapter. So sad. I'll be back with other stories. Keep looking for me.**


	7. epilogue

Epilogue

*60 years later*

Henry stood at the foot of a new grave. He wore all black, he was in mourning. The tombstone in front of him read: Victoria Nelson, One of Toronto's best private investigators.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in time. I should have stayed by your side." He whispered into the night.

"It happens, Henry." A familiar hand landed on his shoulder.

"When did you get here?" Henry turned towards Kay.

Kay looked to be in her thirties, on of her arms showed a nasty burn scar. "Last night. I found out from Coreen. She died fighting."

"I know. I didn't get there in time. All I could hear were her last words."

"Be happy you got that. I couldn't for the ones I loved."

"She said she loved having me as a partner. She has since the beginning, but she loved Mike. I couldn't be her love. I miss her already."

"I know. Just remember, she'll always be with you, in your heart and your blood."

**THE END**

**XXX**

**So, what do you all think? Short I know. But I'm not good at writing longer stories. I really hope you like it. This is yami-kiabalove1 over and out.**


End file.
